new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025.03.26: Doris gets a package
Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 8:17 PM When Doris arrives at her office there is a package waiting, the courier of said package looks like he’s really rather be done with whatever might be in it. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 8:27 PM "You are back early...and I was not expecting a...whatever this is. Get me your receipts and I will get you reimbursed for travel expenses. And you look like you earned your vacation." Doris tips her head at the door and then commences a suspicious study of the package on her desk. It was, after all, now in the way of all the paperwork that she had intended to address before heading out for this impromptu date to a gym. He was so damn...interesting. Which was irritating. She did need to brush up on her hand-to-hand, however... Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 8:30 PM A symbol wooden box, nearly three and a half feet in length, sealed in ribbon and set with a wax seal, the seat doubles as the deal of the box, and the letter atop it. The only marks on the letter aside from the wax seal of a Dragon in flight are the words: -To Domina Doris Valeria Ashview, Chatelaine of House Gordon, Tanaiste to his Majesty Marcellus Gordon of the House of Kings King’s Champion Le Valkyrie de La Maison de Rossignol New Albion- Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 8:36 PM "Fucking Continentals..." she mutters as she goes about carefully heating her letter opener via the electric kettle in the office, so as not to crack the wax. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 8:42 PM The wax smells of handmade as it heats with the letter opener, a faint scent of a familiar rose oil mixture. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 8:49 PM There is more grumbling as the Georgian Kindred deals with Old People Nonsense. At least it smells nice. First, the letter. Then she can figure out what to do with the box and its contents. One would hope there was an inventory list included to check against. Private courier or no, customs could be a pain in the ass...even for the undead. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 9:09 PM -To Domina Doris Valeria Ashview, Chatelaine of House Gordon, Tanaiste to his Majesty Marcellus Gordon of the House of Kings King’s Champion Le Valkyrie de La Maison de Rossignol New Albion, I will confess that it took a bit of time before my man, Dominic located this New Albion. We do not often receive missives from such distances especially not in recent nights and I had set my eyes to Albion of Old by mistake. My son is wise and forthcoming, he is proud, but as are we all, and I am glad to see that he has proven himself of value. He has much to learn, and only so many things can be gained from books in an old tower. He is old of blood, but young of heart...this will make him impulsive, but he is clever. Give him an enemy and time, and he will not fail you. He is my son, know that in your domain resides my own heart, blood of my blood, heir to my name and my lands. Treat him with respect and he will respond in kind. It warms the heart of an Old Dead man to hear the good works of his son, should you feel the need you may continue such correspondence as you deem necessary, or prudent. My man Dominic is capable of receiving electronic communications should the need arise. My son knows I do not use such technologies, however I did not survive my wars against the Tremere, may justice be served, because I was unable to adapt. I hope to hear good things from by Son...he suffered a terrible loss, all of our family has he took it the hardest and will doubtlessly throw himself into his work to his own detriment if not watched. Semper honos, Andrei Andrushko Dread Lord of House Andrushko Master of the Valley Shield of his People Sovereign of Targoviste Voivode of the Order of the Dragon- Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 9:24 PM The letter is read over a second time, accompanied by a very long pull from the takeaway coffee cup. Then it is carefully set aside to be discussed later with her elders and betters, so as to most effectively make use of the information provided. Doris might not be the oldest vampire in New Albion, but she had not gotten this far on her wits alone. She cared rather more than she wanted to admit about the boy, but she had also been brutally honest when she had told him that she would use any means necessary to defend her city. Including diplomacy. The box was inspected for the means of releasing the lid and verifying the contents had arrived safely. She privately hoped it was not a crate of dirt, because that would be more hassle than the cleaning staff deserved. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 9:29 PM In the wooden boxes simple design the two pieces fit together like a puzzle, almost seamlessly. As though one panel could be lifted, the one side slid away. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 9:31 PM Once the trick is discovered, Doris is suddenly smarter than the shipping box and now capable of observing the contents. Please let it be something bordering on normal, I have to save my mental spoons for the end of the week... Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 9:36 PM Inside the box, is what appears to be a layer of soft wool, and sitting in the middle of the wool is a sheathed sword, old etched and well maintained steal, a ruby pommel, and a red stained mahogany scabbard. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 9:54 PM "Hello, beautiful..." she murmurs softly, very carefully fetching it out. She is, as she had told Soren, competent enough with a blade to be tolerably familiar with things such as balance and grip. The scabbard is checked over for damage, then she draws the blade. Only partly out of curiosity. There is a faint smile at the smell of the oils used to keep everything in good condition. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 9:57 PM The blade is well treated, tempered, and there are repairs to the scabbard and other small abrasions...this sword is a veteran, and old blade, a century easily, likely more than two...but well cared for and still very functional. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 10:06 PM "Now why have you come a-callin' at my door, lovely one?" she asks quietly, testing the balance absently. "The letter makes no mention of you..." Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 10:10 PM The balance is nice, not quite perfect anymore as the result of repeated sharpening, but the blade is still sturdy and strong Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 10:13 PM Some deep-rooted instinct has her absently dropping into stance and feinting across her office floor, getting a feel for the saber-like weapon. It is a good thing she is so high up in the tower, because to the outside world, she looks just slightly crazy, shadow-sparring and humming to herself. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 10:22 PM The gem in the pommel seems to catch the light oddly. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 10:31 PM This catches her attention and she squints at the gem suspiciously. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 10:39 PM It’s high end, quality hand crafted glass...with particulates and dyes within. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 10:44 PM "Why is there no note to go along with you?" Doris sheaths the blade and absently tucks the sheath into her belt to free up her hands so she can dig through the wool packing material some more to try to figure out what the fuck is going on. Elvis KilbourneYesterday at 10:50 PM Under the wool there is an old parchment scroll, also wrapped with a ribbon. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Yesterday at 10:51 PM Doris is a snoop. She is not expecting it to be in a language she understands, but even that will be insightful. The ribbon is carefully slid off the end of the roll of parchment and, with delicate fingers, she unrolls it. Soren AndrushkoYesterday at 11:53 PM -Aici a rămas lama lui Hadric trădătorul. Aliniați cu turcii împotriva poporului său. Un trofeu și dovada morții sale - Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)Today at 12:02 AM "Of course. Can nothing in this endless night be simple?" Romanian has some Latin in, so perhaps she can smash here Classical education against the script until she can pick out a few words. She glances at the clock. No time for that now... She pulls out her smartphone, snaps a picture of the scroll, tucks the letter into the inside pocket of her suit jacket, and boxes up the rest. The box is shoved under her desk. With that, she is off into the night for her date with a silver-voiced brawler... Category:Logs